Linseride: Kelly and Erin
by Beckysbombers23
Summary: A crossover between Chicago Fire and Chicago PD. A romance between Erin Lindsay and Kelly Severide.
1. Chapter 1

This occurs at the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3.

Feel free to send any and all reviews!

Hope you like it!

**Kelly's POV**

"_Pull back it's flammable…OUT, OUT NOW!"_

Just as he yelled the orders for his squad to fall back; the building exploded. Thus sending him and others from Rescue Squad 3 in different directions from the force of the blast. The force of the blast sent him flying into the southern most wall; rendering him unconscious.

**Erin's POV**

Sitting at her desk looking through her recent emails, Voight walks out of his office and announces,

"_We got an explosion at a warehouse fire downtown. No word on cause but we're headed there in case_."

As the unit rolled out, Voight says, _"Erin, you're with me. Halstead, ride with Dawson and Attwater."_

As they all get into their cars and race to the scene, sirens blasting, "_Voight; why am I riding with you since Halstead is my partner?"_ Lindsey asked, looking intensely at the man she has come to know as a father figure. _"We got a mayday call from main, Boden called in that mayday call. All of House 51 was in that building when it exploded."_ Voight replied, hands gripping the wheel as his foot slammed on the gas.

Erin felt a tight hold on her throat as she listened to the words that escaped Voight's lips. Suddenly the world around her shrunk and she felt as if she was about to pass out.

"_A..All of House 51 was in the building?" _She managed to say as they pulled up to the now crowded scene. All Voight replied was, _"Yes…everyone, even Dawson's sister…" _as he got out of the car and walked towards the ambo that Chief Boden was sitting in the back of, getting the gash on his forehead stitched up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2.

Sorry it took a while. I've been so busy with school and whatnot. Please leave a review!

**Erin's POV**

Erin slowly followed Voight as he made his way to the Chief of House 51. As she listened, her eyes flicked to the building's entrance hoping to see Kelly waltz out of there with the rest of the crew like nothing had happened. She nibbled on her fingernail as she heard the news from Boden, saying that there was an explosion and all of Firehouse 51 had been inside. She noticed broken glass strewn across the street and black smoke billowing from the broken windows. Finally after what felt like hours a garbled voice came over the radio.

**Kelly's POV**

"_Hey Chief; this is Severide. Roof collapsed. We need assistance and fast." _He said as he pulled himself from out of the debris. Standing up and looking around he saw his men and the rest of House 51 strewn across the floor, with a huge hole in the middle of the room. Stumbling over to where Casey was helping Mouch and Hermann get up, Kelly spoke into the radio again, "_Chief I see Casey, Hermann, Mouch, and Capp. No sign of Mills, Otis or Cruz…oh wait I see them…. wait_-" He ran over to Mills who was under a slab of concrete. He along with Casey grabbed the edges and lifted the heavy concrete off of the young Squad member. Mills, though hurt, was conscious enough to scream in pain as the two men pulled the concrete off his wounded body. There was still numerous fires raging around them as they quickly assessed what had just happened.

**Erin's POV**

Erin breathed a sigh of relief after unconsciously holding it since she stepped out of the police cruiser. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she put her sunglasses on so no one could see her eyes. She made her way to where they set up command, her eyes fixated on the entrance to the warehouse. Her heart skipping a beat every time she thought she saw a figure thinking they were coming outside. _"What the hell happened?"_ while she gripped onto the back of the chair that another police officer was sitting in. Just then Gabriella Dawson, along with some of the firefighters, came out of the building, carrying the body of one of their own. Erin's heart sank as she saw the lifeless body covered in soot; praying it wasn't Kelly Severide.


End file.
